Benutzer Diskussion:Gargondola
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Moorhuhn World.png. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Mira84 (Hilfe | Blog) Übernahme Danke, dass du das Wiki übernommen hast und Entschuldigung, dass ich nicht die Zeit gefunden habe, zu antworten. Ich habe mich schon vor langer Zeit von Wikia entfernt und deshalb deine Nachricht nicht gelesen. Ich habe mich selbst jetzt vom Wiki entfernt, bei Vinc, also Galaxy_2, weiß ich es nicht, ich glaube aber nicht, dass er noch irgendetwas machen wird (wir haben versucht, schon vor einiger Zeit das Wiki eigenständig zu machen, also von Wikia wegzugehen. Am besten, du fragst den Support, dass der die Rechte von Galaxy_2, also auch die Bürokratenrechte, entzieht. Und die Sache mit dem Sperren war etwas zu viel, nur als Info. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück mit dem Wiki Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) : Tut mir leid für die Sperrung. Ich hatte den Support falsch verstanden. Ich dachte wenn ich euch sperre entziehe ich euch die Rechte, was ja nicht so schlimm ist da ihr nicht mehr tätig seid. Und danke, ich werde versuchen das Wiki gut zu leiten. Gargondola (Diskussion) Kart-Strecken Hi Gargondola! Ja, ich habe die ganzen Moorhuhn-Rennstrecken bearbeitet und gebe mir sehr viel mühe dabei :) Ich bin allerdings noch recht neu hier und muss mich erstmal hier einfinden. Nimm's mir bitte nicht so übel, wenn ich was falsch mache, ich versuche einfach die Moorhuhn-Kart Bereiche etwas aufzufrischen, da ich jeden Teil durchgespielt habe und ich ein riesiger Fan der Kart-Teile bin. Danke für die Hinweise, jedoch würde ich sehr gerne wissen wie man die Luftansichten der Strecken bekommt, sprich die Bilder rechts. EspeonXD (Diskussion) 20:02, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Hi EspeonXD, :kein Problem wenn du etwas falsch machst, das ist mehr als verständlich. Bin auch noch recht neu hier und stelle oft Fragen, allerdings an die Wikia Community. Ein großes Problem ist, dass auch ich nicht weiß wie man diese Luftbilder bekommt. Bin aber ständig auf der Suche es herauszufinden, tut mir Leid. Hast du dir mal die ersten Schritte durchgelesen? Vielleicht lassen sich so ein paar Fragen aus dem Weg räumen. Danke für deine Bearbeitungen. Ich freue mich immer wenn mir jemand neues helfen möchte. :(Gargondola (Diskussion) 21:04, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::Moin, Moin Kollege ^^ ::Ich habs geschafft Moorhuhn-Kart 3 zu installieren, somit kann ich nun über Moorhuhn-Kart 2, 3 und Thunder berichten ^^ ::Auserdem macht alles sehr viel Spaß und weckt in mir alte Erinnerungen auf! ;) ::Nachden Kart-Teilen kann ich mal Moorhuhn Der Schatz des Pharaos oder Fluch des Goldes bearbeiten, weiss jedoch nicht welcher der beiden Teile ich mal gespielt habe. War schon ne gute Zeit her... ::Ich hab auf jedenfall einer der beiden Spiele pausenlos 4-5 mal gespielt. ::PS: Weitere Texte kommen! ::EspeonXD (Diskussion) 08:08, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Moin, Moin zurück^^ :::Cool, danke das du die Karts übernimmst. Ich besitze zwar alle Spiele außer Mah Jongg aber ich habe die Karts nur auf einem anderen PC und an den gehe ich selten. Darum bin ich dir sehr dankbar für deine Hilfe. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 10:23, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::Toll!!! Danke man du hasst die Luftbilder der Strecken bekommen ^^ ::::Wo hasst du sie her??? =D ::::Herzliche Glückwunsch zu 600 bearbeitungen :) Weiter so! ::::EspeonXD (Diskussion) 18:54, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::600 Bearbeitungen? Ou, tatsächlich. Wie schnell die zeit vergeht. Vielen Dank. Ich habe unter der Option neue Bilder die allerersten Bilder gelesen und dabei herausgefunden das oliver12345 auf seiner Seite die Luftbilder zu den Strecken aus Kart 2 und 3 besitzt. Woher er die hat weiß ich aber auch nicht. http://www.ollis-page-online.de/index2.html Hier einfach die Poster auswählen und dann auf das Bild der jeweiligen Strecke drücken. Mit ein wenig Photoshop konnte ich die bilder dann einfügen. Mach du auch weiter so :D (Gargondola (Diskussion) 19:11, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::::Oh... ich habe nähmlich nach "Crazy Chicken" gesucht... so heisst der nähmlich auf Englisch. Du weißt ja, im Englischen findet man ja normalerweise alles. Ich hab auch nach den Bildern gesucht, aber es kommen nur noch Bilder von dieser Seite... Zudem habe ich mir gedacht vielleicht eine Art Lösungsheftchen für Moorhuhn Schatz des Pharaos einzubringen. Habe ich damals benötigt und ist für manche sicher hilfreich! Hab es sogar immer noch, muss es nur noch finden. Das Lösungsheft war glaube ich zwischen 4-16 Seiten lang. PS: Ich habe dich bei Moorhuhnworld , die Internet-Seite,getroffen ;) EspeonXD (Diskussion) 19:27, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) Gut,danke für den Tipp! Ich kümmere mich nun um Moorhun Kart 3 für Meisterschaft 1! Und danach noch Moorhuhn Kart Thunder!!! :DDD EspeonXD (Diskussion) 19:30, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Eine Lösungshilfe zu beiden Adventure gibt es auch auf ollis-page-online und auch hier http://de.moorhuhn.wikia.com/wiki/Komplettl%C3%B6sung:Moorhuhn_Adventure_-_Der_Schatz_des_Pharao Soso, ein User der Moorhuhn World also, verrätst du mir wer du bist :p ? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 19:35, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::::::Bin keiner ^^ ::::::::Hab's nur durch die Suche von Oliver12345 gefunden :D ::::::::Ich melde mich vielleicht demnächst mal an. ::::::::Schade ich wollte ne Komplettlösung machen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist meine ja noch detailreicher ;) ::::::::EspeonXD (Diskussion) 19:39, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Achso, dann habe ich dich falsch verstanden, hihi, sorry. Es gibt aber noch keine Komplettlösung zum zweiten Adventure und diese von AnidiDerFan wurde einfach aus der von Olli kopiert. Ich hatte irgendwann einmal vor das mit dem zweiten Adventure zutun. Aber wenn du es tun willst habe ich kein Problem damit. Wenn du dich in der Moorhuhn World anmelden willst dann folge dem Artikellink des Namens um meinen Artikel über das Forum zu sehen. Ich fotografiere die zweite Meisterschaft morgen, denke ich. Wir fügen die Bilder dann rechts in der Standardgröße neben die Texte zu den Strecken ein, okay? Freut mich immer noch echt tierisch das es noch Moorhuhn Fans gibt die mir im Wiki freiwilig helfen. (Gargondola(Diskussion) 19:49, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::::::::Ich brauche mal Hilfe, denn ich bin anscheinend in sachen Bildbearbeitung ein Noob. Hab ein Screenshot gemacht mal nur so aus Spaß und wollte mal versuchen wie es so geht. Hab es eingefügt aber ging nich. :::::::::: Dann hab ich bemerkt, dass ich es bei Medien und Extras hochladen muss. Kannst du mir kurz verraten wie ich ein Bild von Microsoft Word auf den Desktop kriege oder wie ich Screenshots auf den Desktop kriege? ::::::::::Währe sehr nett! Danke schon mal im vorraus ;) ::::::::::EspeonXD (Diskussion) 20:16, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Ich nehme an das du das Programm Paint besitzt, oder? Ich füge meine Screenshots immer in Paint ein und speichere das Bild. Bei Windows 7 ist als Standard .png Format eingestellt, bei Windows XP aber .bmp und das wird im Wiki nicht akzeptiert daher musst du bei XP bei Speichern unter... die Datei als .png oder .jpg abspeichern. Wie es bei anderen Betriebssystemen läuft weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls fügst du die Bilder drüben bei "Bild" ein und das wars dann auch schon, wenn du noch fragen hast dann stelle sie ruhig. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 20:43, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::::::::::Danke...hehe, wird mir sicherlich helfen. Der Part mit Robin Hood war ein ausversehen, da ich eigendlich ein Bild einfügen wollte und dabei versehentlich den Stub entfernt habe...ups :P Hab vorhin eine Seite über AndiDerFan erstellt, unserem Gründervater ;) Die Strecke Rom hat übrigens jetzt auch eine Beschreibung der Strecke, was ich bei den anderen Strecken auch vor hab! Wir Diskutieren am besten jetzt über mein Profil oder über eine Extra Diskussions-Seite, da deine schon rappelvoll is xD ::::::::::::PS: Hab jetzt schon zum mindestens fünftem Mal vergessen zu unterschreiben... ::::::::::::EspeonXD (Diskussion) 21:01, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::So gehört sich das für eine Diskussionsseite eines Admins^^ Es wäre überflüssig immer eine Diskussionsseite zu einem Thema zu erstellen, da wir beiden, mit ausnahme von ein paar Moorhuhn World Usern(ab und zu), einzigen sind die hier im Wiki arbeiten. Allerdings habe ich eine Diskussionsseite zu unserem Gründervater errrichtet. Les sie dir bitte durch. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 21:05, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::::::::::::Hab ich, wenn du diese meinst, wo du mich fragst, ob du die Seite lieber löschen willst. Du bist auf jedenfall ein tüchtiger und fleißiger Kollege. Bald hasst du die 1000 geschafft ;) Auf jedenfall arbeite ich gerade an den ganzen Strecken.EspeonXD (Diskussion) 21:19, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Haha, danke aber das dauert noch. Ich habe nur gerade Ferien, wenn dann die Schule wieder los geht kann ich wohl leider nicht mehr so viel Zeit investieren. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 21:23, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::::::::::::::Geht mir genau so! Aber so ist das Leben...*Themawechsel* ::::::::::::::::Vielleicht kaufe ich mir Moorhuhn-Starkarts. Ich will es ja nicht gebraucht kaufen (2.07€), aber bei Amazon kostet es neu 45€. Das ist Wucher sag ich nur. Wenn ich es für 20€ finde, dann kommts irgendwan in den Warenkorb, aber so nicht!!! xDEspeonXD (Diskussion) 21:29, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ja, leider sind die Preise der Moorhuhn DS Spiele, aufgrund von der Seltenheit der Spiele, gestiegen. Mir wurde empfohlen auch mal auf ebay nach den Spielen zu schauen. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 21:37, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) E-Mail Spams ?!? Bei meiner E-Mail Startseite erhalte ich momentan jede Aktivität die du oder ich machen und das sind endlos viele :( Wollte es nur mal ansprechen. Ist das bei dir auch so? PS: Du kannst die Top-User Liste nochmal bearbeiten :D Es fehlen nur noch brüche zu meiner 100sten Bearbeitung! ^^ EspeonXD (Diskussion) 14:17, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Du erhältst nicht zu allen Bearbeitungen eine Email sondern nur eine Email wenn jemand eine Seite an der du gearbeitet hast, sprich: sie in deiner Beobachtungsliste hast. Wenn du keine Benachrichtigungen willst kannst du das in dem Link der Email einstellen. Wenn es ein Spam ist musst du eben den Link kopieren und ins Linkfenster deines browser einfügen. Oder du löschst einfach ein paar Artikel von deiner Beobachtungsliste . (Gargondola (Diskussion) 14:20, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::Danke ^^ ::PS: Jubiläum!!! :D 100 Bearbeitungen hehe =3 ::EspeonXD (Diskussion) 14:27, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Die Top-User-Liste wird lediglich nach den Angaben der Startseite bearbeitet und laut dieser Liste bist du immer noch auf dem letzten Platz. Das ist ein Fehler von wikia. Ich werde wikia nocheinmal damit konforntieren. Wenn du deine Diskussion bearbeitest solltestr du nicht gleich wenn du merkst das du etwas vergessen hast es noch einmal bearbeiten. Wenn ich nämlich antworten möchte kann ich die Bearbeitung nicht speichern, dann muss ich bis auf das Ende der Seite scrollen meinen Text kopieren und ihn oben wieder einfügen und das ist müsam. Aus diesem Grund bitte ich dich auf meine Antwort zu warten. Wenn du es ein zweites mal bearbeitest füge bitte erneut eine Signatur (mit den vier Tilden) ein. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 14:34, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::Ok :) Ich vergesse eigendlich nur die Signatur. Ich denke eigendlich immer daran es einzufügen doch vergesse es immer und es fällt mir erst wieder ein, sobald ich auf den Speichere-Bearbeitung-Knopf gedrückt habe. *Ich sollte lieber am anfang signieren* :::::77.20.153.160 17:06, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::Logst du dich immer aus oder was machst du? Bleib doch angemeldet dann werden auch all deine bearbeitungen gespeichert. Übrigens ist das mit der Top User Anzeige und dem Artikel kein wikia Fehler. In dem Artikel werde ich nun alles ordnen wie es gehört den in der Anzeige variiert die Reihenfolge immer. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 17:19, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) Selbst die Signatur vergessen xD Harte Maßnahmen zu hart? Du hasst neulich geschrieben über eine Nicht-User-Sofortsperrung. Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu hart? Ich meine ich habe auch als Nicht-User angefangen und hab mich im nachhinein angemeldet. Währe ich gesperrt worden und könnte keinen Account mehr machen, währe ich ziemlich traurig :,( Zudem entpuppen sich manche als gute sklav... ähh ich meine Arbeiter in diesem Wiki. Ich denke du solltest es wenn du es machst, auf den Startbildschirm eine Wahrnung hinschreiben. Dann währe es ligitim. Ich habe zudem noch einen Fehler endeckt. Ich besitze Toggo-PC-Spielebox 1 nicht 2! Ich werde nun beide Artikel bearbeiten. EspeonXD (Diskussion) 22:25, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Zudem gibt es anscheinend einen neuen User! Er bearbeitet als unangemeldet gerade Moorhuhn-Kart Strecken... und ich muss die ganzen Strecken wieder bearbeiten, da er im Text "du" verwendet (Ich habe gelernt von dir ;D) Er macht aber anscheinend nicht schlimmes! EspeonXD (Diskussion) 22:33, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, du wärst nicht gesperrt worden. Auf der Startseite, die Übrigens vor einer halben Stunde bearbeitet wurde, steht, dass unangemeldete User die im Wiki spammen, sprich unnötigen Müll einfügen oder sogar etwas löschen, ohne Wiederrede gesperrt werden, da dies meist Amerikaner sind würde es sowieso nichts ausmachen sie zu sperren, da sie kein Deutsch können, oder es sind Spam Bots, das sind Computerprogramme, die sich auf Internetseiten anmelden um sie mit Spam zu überschütten. Da ich solche Spams nicht brauche sperre ich diese User. Worauf ich hinaus möchte ist das die unangemeldeten User entweder kein Deutsch sprechen und ihre Arbeit so oder so unerwünscht ist, das hat ncihts mit Nationalismus zutun sondern mit der Hauptsprache des Wikis ;), oder es sind Computerprogramme, die keine richtigen Artikel schreiben können. Der erste Spam, unter meiner Amtszeit als Admin, war jemand der über das amerikanische Bachelor-Ausbildungssystem einen Satz in den Moorhuhn Kart 3 Artikel schrieb. Ein anderer User oder Bot löschte einen Punkt im Kart 3 Artikel und ersetzte ihn durch einen Satz, indem er sich über seine Mutter beschwerte. Unangemeldete User, die ihre Arbeit gut machen, oder auch schlecht ;), bleiben bestehen aber Spamer werden gesperrt. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. Du hast wieder bearbeitet während ich bearbeitete^^. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 22:41, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) :::Danke ;) Soll ich vielleicht doch Last-Man-Standing machen? Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen. :::EspeonXD (Diskussion) 13:04, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, dann mach das. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:11, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) Bearbeitungsbedürftige Bearbeitungen Vieleicht könntest du es genauer beschreiben ^^ (Ich finde es nähmlich schwer) :) *Robin Hood (Strecke) Abkürzungen (nicht so genau beschrieben) *St. Petersburg (Strecke) Abkürzungen (nicht so genau beschrieben) *Mexico City (Strecke) Abkürzungen (nicht so genau beschrieben) EspeonXD (Diskussion) 13:17, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Ich schau mal was sich machen lässt aber bis ich das bearbeite dauert noch etwas. Ich muss auch noch anderen Verpflichtungen nachkommen. Allgemein würde ich dich bitten, auch wenn es sich komisch anhört, die Bearbeitungen zu reduzieren. Das geht mir bei dir zu schnell^^ (Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:41, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC))